1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a treatment module for use in treatment of metastable compounds such as those produced by the semi-conductor industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial processes such as those used in fabricating semiconductor devices require the use of many gases and vapors that are dangerous to life and health. Many are also flammable or pyrophoric in nature. High concentrations of these gases can be found in the exhaust streams of various pieces of process equipment and must be removed from the exhaust stream prior to the release into the environment.
Equipment known as process gas abatement systems are generally used to further the process these exhaust gas streams to make them safe for release. These often use incineration, solid chemical reactants, water absorption, catalytic oxidation, and other unit processes to accomplish the goal. There are many abatement systems available from a wide range of suppliers around the world and many of these are “purpose built” to abate only specific gases while others are point-of-use abatement system based on modules that can be assembled together with ease when re-purposing is needed.
The present invention is a treatment module for use in such an abatement system. The treatment module is designed to cause the process exhaust gases to be oxidized in a flame wall oxidizer module. Within a flame wall oxidizer module, the process exhaust gases travel within a cylinder of gas to prevent the solid reactions products that are formed by the oxidation of many process gases from depositing on the inner walls of the exhaust conduit, thus minimizing the need for routine maintenance required by many of the existing systems. The details of this type of flame wall oxidizer module are described more fully in Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/246,222.
Further, the treatment module of the present invention then provides for water treatment of the resulting oxidation products by passing those products through two coaxial cylinders of water spray. The oxidation products first pass downward through a first water spray cylinder that coaxially surrounds and is of a co-current flow direction with the flow of oxidation products. Then the gaseous oxidation products turn at a 180 degree angle and pass outward and upward through a second water spray cylinder that is coaxial to and surrounds the first water spray cylinder.
The water sprays from the two water spray cylinders flush solid, liquid and water-soluble gaseous segments of the oxidation products downward into a water reservoir located in the bottom of the treatment module. Those oxidation products that enter into the water reservoir can then be periodically flushed from the treatment module.
The remaining water insoluble gaseous oxidation products pass through both water spray cylinders and exit the treatment module in which case they either undergo further treatment or are exhausted, depending on the process and the oxidation products produced.